As such this clamping apparatus, one described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,118 is conventionally available. According to this prior art, a plurality of rotatable clamps are arranged around a work placed on a work pallet, and a damper of each of the clamps is adapted to press the work from above.
The above-mentioned prior art contains such problems that, since a plurality of the clamps are arranged around the work, it is difficult machining side surfaces of the work, in addition, it is impossible to machine an upper surface of the work at pressed portions by the clampers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new clamping apparatus that makes it possible for the respective surfaces of a movable block such as a work or a work pallet to be easily accessed, and to provide a new clamping system using this clamping apparatus.